Lucky Charms
by myrrhmonkey96
Summary: Sitting in the Burrow's kitchen at 2am was the last thing Seamus thought he'd be doing that night, especially not with Hermione Granger. After another fight with Ron, she has come to him of all people for advice. And Seamus is nothing if not charming.
1. Lucky Charms

**Disclaimer: Seamus, Hermione, Ron, the Burrow, and Firewhiskey all belong to JK Rowling, not to me. This is a very depressing concept to accept...**

* * *

Lucky Charms

It is nearly two in the morning at the crowded Burrow. A puffy, blood-shot eyed Hermione Granger sits at the large table in her dressing gown and slippers with a supportive, bleary-eyed Seamus Finnegan in the dark kitchen. A bowl of cereal and mug of hot chocolate sits before each of them, a sly shot of Irish Firewhiskey residing in Hermione's, unbeknownst to her.

"It's fer the best, Hermie," Seamus is saying. "Next time, jus' try an' find someone… better," he advises, a mischevious smile appearing on his face, eyes twinkling. "Shouldn' be tha' hard, gorgeous and smart girl like yeh, to find a good boy."

Hermione glares at him, giving him a playful swat on the arm and pulling his bowl of cereal away from him. "Very funny, Shay."

"You'll fall fer me charms one of these days, Hermie, yeh jus' wait."

She gives him a look, raising her eyebrow. "Don't hold your breath."

"Well, if yeh aren't gon' fall fer me charms yet, can yeh at least give me back me Lucky ones?"

She rolls her eyes at his joke and gives the Muggle cereal back to him.

"Thank yeh kindly," he says, smiling in that impish way of his that showed the dimple in his left cheek. Suddenly, his face falls, leaving him looking perfectly serious. "But really, Hermie. 'M sorry Ron's such an arse. He's not good 'nuff fer yeh, anyways. I mean it, yeh can do better than him."

"You say it like you've already got someone in mind," she points out.

"How abou' me?" he asks, still smiling that lopsided grin.

She raises an eyebrow. "Right."

He laughs. "It was a long shot, I know… I dunno, jus' someone better fer yeh. Yeh deserve the best, Hermie, and if I got a say in it, I'll see to it tha' yeh get it." He reaches out across the table and squeezes her hand.

"Thank you, Shay. That's sweet of you," she says, smiling sadly.

"'S the truth. I will."

She grins, squeezing his hand back before pulling away. "I know."

The clock chimes two and Hermione yawns impressively wide. "I'm tired," she grumbles. "I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

"No problem," replies Seamus, stifling a yawn of his own.

"No, really, I shouldn't have bothered you. I just-"

"It's _fine_, Hermie. No, I'm gon' finish me cereal an' I'd be much obliged if yeh'd be quiet talkin' 'bout it and to the same. I told yeh, it's no problem. 'M here fer yeh."

She smiles slightly, though it comes across as more of a grimace, and scoops up another spoonful of both her and Seamus' favorite muggle cereal.

She downs the rest of her hot chocolate in one, wincing at the slight burn as it goes down, and wonders just how hot Seamus had charmed the water to be.

"I suppose I'd better get some rest," she sighs, standing and stretching. She stops by Seamus as she passes him, leaning down to give him a hug. "Thank you for putting up with all that. With me."

He presses a soft, friendly kiss on her temple. "Anytime. 'M jus' glad I was here fer yeh. G'night. I'll be sure to tell Ron what a right foul git he is fer treatin' yeh like tha'. A lady such as yourself should be treated like the princess yeh are."

She smiles and pulls away, muttering a pointed, "_Goodnight_, Seamus," as she starts to leave.

"One o' these days, Hermie! One o' these days yer gon' fall for me charms! Yeh mark me words, yeh hear?" he calls after her.

She shakes her head, smiling. "Goodnight, Seamus," she repeats, walking up the stairs to the room she has always shared with Ginny, leaving Seamus smiling at the sight of her pink fluffy slippers climbing up and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: My unhealthy obsession with Irish accents prompted this one a few months ago, during my "Let's Experiment With Present Tense" phase, and I just found it floating around in my computer, so I decided to put out a fluffy one-shot in between updates for The Wolf and the Doe… Sorry to any and all readers for whom English isn't their native language; I was trying to write Seamus' dialogue in a way that would show off his amazing accent, and I'm just now realizing this may make understanding him problematic to some readers. My apologies… Thank you to all of you for reading and please review - Constructive criticism = love ****See that button? Clicky-clicky :-P Have a totally awesome day!**


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**A/N: I originally planned for this story to be a one-shot, but due to a few reviewers asking for further information on the future of Seamus and Hermione, and a severe case of writer's block on my other story, I decided to add a short little epilogue.**

* * *

…Two Years Later…

"How's my hair? Is it okay? It's not frizzing up, is it? Oh, Merlin, I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Hermione… Mione, you look fine. Amazing, really," comforts the maid of honor. "Beautiful. And I'm sure he'll agree."

"Oh, I hope so… Oh, Merlin, Ginny, I don't know about this… I don't know if I can-"

"Hermione," Ginny says firmly, effectively cutting off the bride's anxious ramblings. "You love him, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And he loves you, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you can't imagine a future without him in it?"

"No, I can't, but I-"

"But nothing. You're doing it."

There's a knock at the door. "Is Hermione decent?" calls a male voice.

"Come in, Harry," bids the bride.

"How come you didn't bother checking to make sure I was decent? I could have been standing here starkers for all you knew!" Ginny reprimands, looking at the bespectacled man incredulously.

"Oh, and how terrible that would have been." Harry winks and leans down to kiss his red-headed wife.

Hermione sighs impatiently and the couple breaks apart.

"Sorry, Mione," Harry says, not looking sorry in the least. "I came in to get you. Everyone's ready and in place."

Hermione's large brown eyes open wide. "Oh no, oh no… Harry, I don't know… I'm so scared, I don't know if I-"

Harry chuckles as Ginny rolls her eyes. "Hermione, if you can withstand torture by Bellatrix Lestrange, you shouldn't be scared of walking a few meters in a straight line towards the man you love."

"It's not the walking that's the problem; it's the happily-ever-after I'm worried about! What if it doesn't work out, Harry? Over 50% of marriages end in divorce, and based on our past history, I don't think-"

She is silenced as Ginny places a hand over her mouth. "Hermione. Breathe. Stop with all the statistics. You'll be fine. I was scared too when I got married, but the second I walked through the doors and saw Harry at the altar, it all went away. You'll see. Now go! I am a pregnant woman; I am not supposed to be on my feet this long!"

The women laugh, though Ginny's words leave Harry looking a bit worried for his wife.

Hermione takes a deep breath, then takes Harry's arm. "Okay. Let's go."

They make their way out the door and down the hall of the little countryside chapel.

"Showtime," Ginny whispers, getting into position with the array of siblings, cousins, nieces, and nephews that make up the bridal party.

Hermione clutches Harry's arm a bit tighter, leaning into his shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here, Hermione," Harry whispers. "They would have loved to see this. You look beautiful."

Hermione nods, smiling sadly, willing away the prick of tears behind her eyes. If only she had left her parents in Australia, if only she hadn't unmodified their memories, they would still be safe. They would still be alive. But now is not the time for such thoughts, she reminds herself. She has a wedding to live through. "Thank you," she whispers.

The music starts, the doors open, and the procession begins. First the bridesmaids and groomsmen, then the little ones, then Ginny.

Harry gives Hermione one last peck on the cheek before pulling her veil down over her face. "Ready?"

Hermione gives a shaky nod, smiling. "As I'll ever be."

The music changes and the bridal march begins. Harry smiles down at her and leads her towards the door. Hermione closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When she opens them, the first thing she sees is green. It's everywhere. The dresses, the decorations, the walls. Just as she wanted it. She smiles, and she and Harry begin their journey up the aisle.

Not yet trusting her nerves enough to look towards the altar, Hermione skims the crowd. There's Lavender Brown, and Michael Corner… Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith… Hagrid – mopping his eyes- and Madame Maxime… the Patil twins… Professor McGonagall -Hermione grins at the sight of her former teacher in a smart skirt suit… And there's the Weasleys - Molly crying silently into her handkerchief. Hermione smiles nervously at them.

Finally, Hermione builds up enough courage to look up towards the altar.

There he is. The love of her life. The man of her dreams. Her fiancé.

Hermione beams up at him, and suddenly her every worry disappears. Nothing exists but the two of them. They reach the altar and Harry gives her arm one last squeeze before going to stand with the other groomsmen.

"'Ello," her fiancé whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hello," she whispers back, smiling wider than she ever has in her life.

The vows go off without a hitch, and Hermione doesn't remember a time when she's ever been happier.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," announces the little wizard. "You may now kiss the bride."

Her husband – Hermione's heart thrills at the word – smiles triumphantly and tenderly lifts her veil.

Their first kiss as husband and wife has to be their best one yet, she thinks. It is slow, chaste, and tender, but with so much love and passion, she goes a bit weak at the knees.

"I told yeh tha' yeh'd fall fer me lucky charms one day, Hermie," he whispers.

Hermione smiles, kissing him again. "That you did, Seamus. That you did."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! For all you people out there wondering about their future- there you go. :-) Happily Ever After!**


End file.
